This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have instructed a number of individual scientists and students in detailed advanced mass spectrometry techniques. These are often one-on-one training sessions that can span a period of one day to several months.